Kiss My Tulips
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a nationxreader request for Darkest of Dreams. I had to read 4 fics before I finally was able to write this so I hope I did well. Rated t for language.


Bunny tulip Xenophobic (phobia of strangers)

*4 Years old*

You swung your legs as you sit on a seat in the airport. You finally got bored and you noticed your mother was asleep so you decided to get up and look around. Suddenly you saw a plush rabbit and you picked it up. It was white with a black spot around its left eye. "Aww, it so cute!" You heard a sniffle and saw a boy looking at the rabbit toy nervously. "Is this your rabbit?" You asked the dirty blonde boy who looked about a year older.

He nodded and you handed it over. "Well Netherlands? Are you going to thank the nice young lady?" The boy looked up at his mother. He looked a little bashful and shuffled his feet. He then searched through his backpack and found a tulip and handed it to you. "A tulip! My favorite flower!" You giggled excitedly, "Thank you." You said and kissed his cheek. He blushed brightly. "That was sweet Nethy, oh! looks like your father just arrived. Come on sweetie. Oh, do you know where your parents are little girl?" His mother asked you. You pointed at your mother.

"Did you just arrive in this country?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." You answered.

"Oh you poor dears, so do you know where you are moving to?"

"Um…don't know the city name." You said.

"Go wake up your mommy and we might be able to help, won't we hun?" She said to her husband.

Her husband nodded and you went over and woke up your mom and directed her to your new friend's family. Your mother talked with his parents and they realized your city was nearby theirs so they drove you all the way up to your house because it was on the way anyways. Your mother thanked them and you said goodbye to the boy.

*15 years later*

During the rest of your childhood and most of your teenage-hood, you never saw him and you would've forgotten about him had it not been for the preserved tulip your mother framed on the wall of your bedroom.

You had dreamed about meeting the boy you had given your first kiss to. Even though it was only a cheek kiss, it was still your first.

You sighed as you looked at the framed tulip. The red tulip was 15 years old, and yet it was so well preserved it still more or less resembled what it looked liked when he gave it to you. You decided to get out of the house for awhile. It wouldn't do to brood on bittersweet memories; after all, you would never see him again.

You were walking through town and you saw a floral shop that you hadn't seen before. It must've opened since you last were out and about. You smiled as you figured you should check it out. You walked in and saw all the beautiful flowers and in corners there were a bunch of boxes. A young man whom you guessed to be about 20ish, even though you could only see his back, was putting up some flowers with his strong muscular arms.

The apron strings indicated that it was a deep navy blue and they were wrapped around a white polo shirt and hung about tan slacks that framed his hot firm ass. _Oh my gawd, did I just look at his butt! _You blushed bright red and tried to think calming things. _Hot ass, Hot Ass, HOT FREAKING ASS! _You shot your eyes up to the back of his head. You looked at his hair curiously, it was dirty blonde and in the front it stood up. That hairdo reminded you of someone, nut you just couldn't put your finger on…it.

You were now staring at a white plush bunny with a black spot around its left eye, peeking out from a box. You flashed back to when you were young, tulip, dirty blonde spiked hair, bunny plush…"NETHERLANDS!" Whoops that came out louder than you expected.

The guy spun around with his open mouth, which looked amazingly adorable! "Uh…" He looked at you for a moment then blushed a deep crimson red, "You're that girl…the one who kissed me."

"I never did tell you my name, did I? It's _."

He reverted to being silent and having a cold green-eyed stare. There was an awkward pause before you said, "I still have that tulip you gave me."

He nodded suspecting as much. "Is this really your shop then?" You asked.

He nodded again.

"Well…um…so I guess good-bye then, I'm really happy that I got to see you again Netherlands." You said with a smile before turning to leave.

"Wait." The cold and bold voice demanded quietly with earnestness. You turned to him, "Would you…care to go out for lunch sometime?"

You nodded, "Yeah, I like that, how about this afternoon about Two thirty-ish?"

He nodded, "Sounds good. See you then."

You got dressed into a slightly nicer outfit and at 2:30 you heard your doorbell ring, and you stopped your dad from answering it, so you could. "Hi Netherlands." You said brushing a lock of your (h/c) hair away.

"Oh, is that the young boy from when we first moved here?"

"Yes Daddy." You said.

Netherlands smiled lightly and lent me his arm. "Be home before midnight!" Daddy called out.

"Daddy! It's only lunch and besides I'm nineteen! I'm a big girl now!" You stressed.

Daddy sighed and said, "I know…I'm going to tell your mom! She's going to be so happy you finally have a date! She might be so excited she might just start planning your wedding!" He laughed. The two of you both blushed crimson from embarrassment. "Make a run for it before they say anything else." You told him.

You both hurried to the car and he drove you to a nice little restaurant. You both got out and he led you to a booth where you sat across from him.

"So…fifteen years and you still have that bunny?" You asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I also have a real one now, would like to see it?"

"Sure, how about after lunch?" You asked.

He nodded and you both ordered something to eat and drank. He didn't talk to much but when he did, you melted to his voice.

Over the next several weeks of multiple sates he finally asked you, albeit very nervously. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

You held a bouquet of tulips in your hands and smiled, "As long as you kiss my tulips."

He looked at you confused at first then it lit up into a cocky amused grin, and it was the most wonderful thing you had ever seen. He leaned in and kissed your tulips first then kissed you, and he tasted as sweet as the tulips.

And for his character.. *puts on reading glasses* He's kinda like Iggy,cept he has more anger issues,and he tends to be protective at times,but he's really sweet if he wants to be~ THE WIKI NEVER LIES! My version of him is always drunk. XDDD I DIDN'T MEAN IT! *takes off glasses* Yus. Now,cousin's annoying me. -.- *he's singing Prussia's theme song*


End file.
